Another City
by Parlev
Summary: Pétalos volando, girando como la lluvia, vagando por el laberinto de la vida. Viktuuri. Viktor x Yuuri.
1. Another Book

**Otra ciudad.**

 **Escrito:** Short/long fic.  
 **Autora:** Parlev.  
 **Pareja:** Viktuuri (Viktor x Yuuri)  
 **Narrador:** Omnisciente.  
 **Anime:** Yuri on Ice.  
 **Género:** Yaoi.  
 **Subgéneros:** Romance.  
 **Contenidos:** Viaje/ Fotografía/ Escritura/ Suspenso/ terror/ Historia alterna.  
 **Parejas mencionadas:** Ninguna.

 _Los reinos de día y de noche, dos mundos diferentes vienen de dos polos opuestos mezclando durante este tiempo._

 _ **#1: El inicio.**_

 _Las pesadillas persistían noche tras noche, convirtiéndose en un catastrófico hábito que no podía evitar. Aquel viejo piano ardiendo, los libros que no paraban de convertirse en cenizas, manchando el piso de un gris peculiar… cayendo suavemente… dolorosamente._

 _El choque, los gritos, la sangre salpicando por todos lados, el metal fracturándose y de repente todos estaban muertos._

 _Se levantó de un golpe, respirando agitadamente, jadeando y sudando, viendo psicóticamente a cada lado de la habitación en busca de un peligro que solo existía en su mente. Una vez recuperada la calma y controlando su respiración, se recrimino por parecer un niño asustado._

" _Porque el amanecer es más obscuro antes de que salga el sol"_

 _La imagen, aquella vieja pintura…_

 _Un trueno atravesó el cielo, rompiendo la calma de un siniestro silencio. El espejismo de la habitación blanca y desinfectada desapareció, se esfumo y de repente volvió a casa, a la misma sala donde toda la tragedia sucedió. Los vidrios llorando, los focos muertos y aquella obscuridad que no dejaba de seguirlo en todas aquellas pesadillas._

 _Pero estaba en casa._

 _El pincel manchado de pintura roja temblaba en sus dedos. —¿Cómo había llegado eso allí? — El atril parecía esperar pacientemente, la pintura lo perforaba con la mirada, silencioso a cualquier cosa que hiciese._

 _Pintor._

 _Era un pintor antes de esto._

 _¿Era así?_

 _Las gotas de pintura roja cayeron al suelo, iguales a gotas de sangre fresca, se quedaron allí, brillando desconsoladas._

 _El sonido del mar, el agua moviéndose alrededor de un cuerpo inerte y pesado._

 _No respiraba, el líquido frio cortaba cualquier comunicación del oxígeno con sus pulmones._

 _La lluvia se hizo presente, como una cortina alrededor de sí mismo, cada vez más ruidosa. Cada vez más densa y peligrosa._

 _«_ _Cállate_ _» exclamo._

 _Los ojos de aquel retrato viejo lo miraron con odio, exigiendo venganza._

 _La lluvia acrecentó, el ruido perforo cada hueso de su oído, como si tratara de llegar a lo más profundo de su cráneo y revotar el sonido._

 _Su respiración se agito y estuvo a punto de pedir ayuda._

 _«_ _Cállate.» rogo pero nadie estaba diciendo nada._

 _El ruido, los sonidos y los colores vagabundos que corrían como lagrimas sobre el rostro de aquel viejo retrato que le recriminaba su inminente cobardía._

 _Un montón de cuervos salieron volando de entre su escondite y de repente volvió a su viejo y olvidado hogar, allí donde todas las desgracias ocurrieron. El cuadro se consumía en llamas, igual a esos libros en sus pesadillas, volviéndose cenizas. Manchando el piso de un particular gris._

 _Pero el rostro seguir allí, mirándolo, perforándolo con esos ojos color negro, igual a una noche sin luna, igual a la boca del lobo. Los colores corriendo por su rostro como sudor._

 _Dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en la cama, estaba cansado._

 _Necesitaba pensar._

 _Necesitaba dormir._

 _Aún tenía que terminar de pintar._

 **1.- Another Book.**

Metió lo que pensaba que podía ser necesario en la pequeña maleta, era lo que llevaría consigo durante el viaje, el resto ya estaba siendo enviado hacia la pequeña pensión donde pensaba hospedarse un tiempo. Le habían dicho que ese lugar era perfecto para lo que él en particular buscaba.

Algo entre la calma, el trabajo, relajarse, divertirse e inspirarse. Ir de vacaciones y al mismo tiempo ir por trabajo. Sonaba a un plan alocado y divertido.

Sonrió y corrió el cierre de la maleta, esperaba tanto de este viaje que ya estaba emocionado. Se sentía como un niño en navidad esperando los regalos debajo del árbol de navidad. Respiro profundo y repaso la lista que había hecho, al parecer no faltaba nada más.

Salió de su apartamento y recorrió el pasillo de lustres pisos de madera, una mujer lo saludo alegre y le deseo un buen viaje, él le respondió y le dejo encargado su hogar hasta su regreso.

El taxi le hizo la seña para ver si necesitaba meter algo a la cajuela pero dijo que en realidad lo que llevaba en manos era muy poco para tanto así que simplemente entro en el vehículo y pidió que lo llevara al aeropuerto, durante el trayecto de aproximadamente una hora reviso los apuntes en la vieja libreta que Chris le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, tenía sus ideas más recientes y que apenas estaban por presenciar el nacimiento de una nueva revolución. Acaricio suavemente el lomo de cuero y leyó atentamente las notas que había enmarcado en bonitas nubes con marcador morado.

Asintió y con su bolígrafo especial consiguió unir otra idea junto a otra nube con una pequeña frase que tenía en la mente desde la anterior noche. Volvió a sonreír satisfecho. Esto prometía tanto que realmente estaba extasiado por ver cómo es que todo continuaría.

El chofer le aviso que estaban frente al aeropuerto y con un mohín cerro la libreta sin llegar a completar la última idea, pago la cuota establecida y entro para esperar su vuelo.

Durante la espera compro un café descafeinado endulzado con _splenda_ y una dona de chocolate blanco y chispas de colores, volvió a abrir la libreta tan solo encontrar un lugar solo en la sala de espera pero por desgracia entre entrar al aeropuerto, ubicar su aerolínea, ver que su equipaje estuviese en camino e ir a comprar algo para comer, la idea que tenía en el taxi se había esfumado y apenas recordaba algunas cosas. Se maldijo por lo bajo y se odio por no ser más rápido al escribir o al menos tratar de tener mejor memoria para mantener las ideas por otro rato.

Tanteo entre una y otra pero nada era igual, así que desistió y entes de perder la emoción del viaje cerró la libreta y espero bebiendo lentamente del café.

Un rato más tarde, una mujer anuncio su vuelo, se sacudió los restos de dona del abrigo y tiro el vaso del café a un cesto cercano, luego tomo la maleta que descansaba a su lado y se formó para esperar su turno y entrar en el avión.

Chillo como un niño, la mujer que recibió su boleto le sonrió amablemente pero había pensado que era un poco extraño que un adulto chillara de esa manera antes de tomar el avión.

El policía fue lo suficientemente amable al checarle, tanto a él como a su equipaje de mano.

—Bien, aquí vamos. _—_ subió a rápidos pasos las escaleras y con una enorme sonrisa busco su lugar.

No tardaron mucho para que la aeromoza subiera y les diera las indicaciones pertinentes. Luego de eso, simplemente despegaron.

 **Nota:**

 ***Grito de guerra desesperado***

 **Esta es mi tercera es la vencida… creo. Si no sale como quiero al carajo y no vuelvo a intentar un Viktuuri en forma de long/short fic.**

 **No diré más que… No soy fan de BTS pero debido a ciertas cosas terminaron siendo protagonistas de lo que va a formar esta historia. (todo es culpa de mi hermana TmT)**

 **En fin…**

 **PD: ¿Saben cuándo es el cumple de Yurio? Tengo pensado un shot para su cumple (Igual que para Vitya y Yuuri) y no quiero que me tomen las prisas x'DD**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	2. Another Photo

_La casa de mis padres formo un reino. Ese reino era familiar para mí en casi todos los sentidos. Mi padre y mi madre, el amor y el rigor, la conducta ejemplar y la escuela._

 _ **#2: Mentira.**_

 _Lo único que adornaba toda esa blanca habitación tan terrorífica era aquel cuadro de un espeso y nebuloso bosque que en algún momento de su vida había llegado a conocer._

 _El médico le mostro una de las imágenes con una mancha de tinta y le pido que dijera que es lo que veía, sonrió como si fuera una agradable sorpresa y luego negó._

 _Alguien del otro lado del espejo hizo que la cámara se moviera y ajustara el zoom para que el paciente pudiera ser visualizado más a fondo, dejar como evidencia cada uno de sus movimientos faciales, como si quisiera estar seguros de lo que vieron._

El grito desesperado, las drogas viajando por su cuerpo y una última esperanza de morir.

 _El medico cambio la imagen por otra, mostrando una mancha de tinta diferente, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, simplemente se limitaba a sonreír con cierta ternura como si en lugar de un psiquiátrico estuviera de visita con la abuela._

El sofoco, la asfixia, el terror que viajaba por sus venas mientras el veneno paseaba entre la sangre, provocando el más puro dolor, quemando cada célula viviente, cada átomo dentro de sí, haciendo que los pocos minutos de existencia fueran los peores.

 _La imagen cambio de nuevo, esta vez esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero de nuevo no hubo nada._

 _Las cortinas se ondearon y de repente estaba de nuevo en su habitación, miro a los lados y abrazo sus rodillas, las píldoras naranjas que había consumido antes de llegar a ese lugar volvieron a su mente y pensó que no había estado tan mal. Tan mal._

 _Suspiro con pesadumbre, como si de repente estuviera cansado._

 **Pulkkot Arboretum – 2,1 Km.**

 _Contuvo el aliento y trato de no volver a gritar, la enfermera y el doctor estaban cansados de ir y ver que en realidad solo se trataba de otra crisis de ansiedad y pánico provocados por los recuerdos insólitos que de repente, sin previo aviso, llegaban a su mente, atormentándolo y pidiendo venganza lentamente._

 _Azoto contra el piso la almohada llena de plumas blancas, destrozo con los dedos la tela y las lanzo hacia el techo, un momento después, hipnotizado por la belleza de la caída de estas simplemente sonrió y trato de tocar con la punta de los dedos la suave textura de las plumas que caían como gotas de lluvia._

 _Lluvia._

 _El terror se adueñó de nuevo de su cuerpo y tuvo miedo de ponerse a gritar, se abrazó a sí mismo y empezó a tararear la canción, aquella última canción que había escuchado antes de que todo aquello pasara._

 _«_ _Devuélveme mi sonrisa._ _»_ _susurro casi con pena._

 _El piano quemándose, aquellos libros volviéndose cenizas, manchando el piso de un particular color gris._

 _La habitación azul se deformo a su lado, cobrando formas onduladas, apretándolo contra sí mismo, asfixiándolo y dejándolo hecho trizas. Se tapó la boca con la mano, apretándose tan fuerte que casi dejo de respirar por un instante._

 _Sintió de nuevo el frio de la lluvia mojándole el cuerpo, quemándole las ideas, absorbiéndole lo último que le quedaba de humanidad._

La densidad de una manzana en el agua mientras navega hasta el fondo de la piscina de la escuela.

 _El bosque de altos pinos, la niebla apoderándose de cada esquina, de cada rincón que pudiera existir para absorberlo todo y de repente dejándolo sin nada._

 _Grito._

 _No pudo más._

 _Pidió auxilio de nuevo, su cuerpo se descompuso en un montón de piezas inservibles y llenas de cicatrices imposibles de esconder y mucho menos de ocultar._

 _Se hundió de nuevo en aquella desesperación tan conocida y tan odiada._

 _Se incorporó lentamente y vio como las cortinas se ondeaban con el viento que había allá afuera. Pareciera como si de repente el telón se abriera presentando una nueva y esperada obra donde todos aplaudían y vitoreaban. Siendo él el protagonista en medio del bosque, perdido y destrozado._

" _Por favor, guíame; por favor, detenme; por favor, déjame respirar."_

 _El médico le mostro una nueva imagen pero de nuevo no respondió. Se limitó a masticar lentamente lo que amablemente una de las enfermeras había traído en una sencilla bandeja de metal._

 _Volvió a sonreír._

" _Estoy atrapado dentro de mí y estoy muerto."_

 _Se levantó con cuidado de la silla, el medico se tensó en su lugar, pero él no hizo nada más que tomar con delicadeza la cámara y colocarla frente al cuadro del nebuloso bosque, lo miro un rato y pensó que era un excelente lugar para ir de paseo con la familia._

 **1.- Another photo.**

De todas las fotografías regadas en el piso ninguna pareció gustarle lo suficiente como para presentarla como propuesta para la galería de la feria que se haría en la facultad la semana entrante. Suspiro y trato de poner toda su atención en las imágenes frente a él. Necesitaba elegir una, solo una.

Pero… ¿Cómo? Él jamás estaba seguro de sus elecciones y al final dejaba que el resto eligieran por él porque en su opinión todos tenían mejores ideas que si mismo. Un enorme defecto que no podía abandonar gracias a la inseguridad que aun cargaba en la espalda.

Era, a veces, algo molesto.

Negó con la cabeza y recogió las fotografías y las metió en el estuche sin cuidado alguno.

Se preguntó porque tenía que elegir algo de su portafolio si ya cinco imágenes de él iban a ser expuestas en la galería. Cinco fotos que la profesora había elegido por tomar como las mejores de su clase, pero aun quería una más y como no estaba segura de que poner decidió que el mismo autor tomara la que mejor le parecía. No había sido lo más inteligente que pudiera hacer.

Al final simplemente guardo de nuevo el estuche y decidió que al día siguiente tomaría la primer fotografía del álbum y la entregaría como propuesta, no importándole cual fuera.

Pero… ¿Y si era el fracaso del concurso de ecosistema y medio ambiente o la horripilante fotografía del aniversario número 45 de la universidad? ¿Qué haría? No, tenía que ir y elegir una que no fuera un fiasco, no podía presentar cualquier cosa, era algo importante, todos sus otros compañeros estaban presentando sus mejores trabajos, él no debía ser la excepción.

Se desanimó por completo y salió de su habitación arrastrando los pies y dejando que los brazos le colgaran por los lados, como si pesaran una tonelada.

Suspiro apesadumbrado y realmente agotado.

Chasqueo la lengua y pensó que tal vez le pediría opinión a su hermana o quizá a su padre. No eran tan favoritistas como para decir que cualquiera estaba bien, tal vez solo mirarían y señalarían alguna que no estuviera tan mal. No sonaba tan mal.

Entro en la sala principal y se sorprendió ver un montón de cajas de cartón apiladas junto a la pared izquierda y parte del pasillo central.

—Tenemos visitas. —se adelantó su hermana antes siquiera de preguntar. —Aun no llega pero mando su… "equipaje" por adelantado.

Asintió como si hubiera entendido.

—Es raro, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera es temporada de vacaciones. —volvió a contestar la mujer llevándose un cigarrillo a los labios. —Pero al parecer es alguien rico o importante.

Separo los labios para decir algo al respecto pero simplemente la pregunta se respondió sin necesidad de decir nada.

Su hermana se encogió de hombros.

—Es curioso que hubiera escogido nuestra pensión para pasar el rato. Pero está bien para nosotros. ¿No? —asintió. —En fin, ayúdame a subir el equipaje a la habitación numero veinticuatro, cuidado en no romper nada o en tocar algo.

Bufo ante ello. No era un niño como para cometer un accidente con el equipaje ajeno.

Tomo la primera caja de la gran fila y empezó a moverla hacia la escalera, pesaba bastante, ¿Qué tenía dentro? ¿Piedras? Se quejó al final logro llevarla hasta la habitación indicada y poco a poco hizo lo mismo con el resto hasta que la misma habitación estuvo hasta el tope de cajas. Se preguntó cómo acomodaría todo el huésped dentro de una habitación relativamente pequeña.

Solo en tres palabras pudo pensar _: Extranjero, rico y raro._

Entro de nuevo a su habitación y tomo su cámara, tal vez si salía y tomaba algo bueno allá afuera pudiera relajarse y pensar con claridad, incluso entregar algo mejor de lo que tenía guardado en los estuches y álbumes. Con un tanto más de confianza salió no sin antes avisar de que solo tardaría un poco y llegaría a tiempo para la cena.

Llego hasta el parque principal del pueblo donde vivía y se sentó en la primer banca disponible, jugo un poco con las opciones que venían en la cámara dúplex luego para probar uno de los efectos saco una foto a lo que sea que tuviera enfrente y la miro.

Una mujer y su hija alimentando a un montón de palomas que se habían arremolinado a su alrededor. Enternecedor. Pero no era lo que buscaba. Cambio el efecto y se levantó de la banca para andar a los alrededores del parque en busca de algo sencillo pero fascinante.

—Ah, Makkachin…

Alzo la cámara y ajusto el zoom lo suficiente para que enfocara la fuente. Era algo cliché pero tal vez con la sombra adecuada y la iluminación pudiera obtener algo diferente.

La niña de las palomas grito cuando el caniche paso correteando a las palomas, la mujer se rio y el dueño del perro se disculpó rápidamente antes de perder de vista a su mascota.

Disparo y en realidad lo que obtuvo lo dejo bastante satisfecho.

Un montón de palomas volando despavoridas, un perro divirtiéndose asustándolas, una niña asustada corriendo a los brazos de su madre, la mujer riendo pero protegiendo a su pequeña y un dueño preocupado por la desobediencia de su mascota.

 **Nota:**

 **¿Alguien tiene curiosidad sobre que vela tiene Yurio en esta historia?**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	3. Another Guest

_Fue la primera fisura en las columnas en las que había construido mi niñez. Las que cada individuo debe destruir antes de poder convertirse en él mismo. Tales fisuras y rasgones crecen juntos, de nuevo se curan y se olvidan, pero en los recovecos más secretos, ellos continúan viviendo y sangrando._

 _ **#3: Estigma.**_

 _No puso ningún tipo de resistencia, ¿habría que oponerse a la ley cuando en verdad era culpable? Sería incluso algo hipócrita decir que no era su culpa. Lo era y no planeaba cambiar eso, es más, ni siquiera se sentía arrepentido de ello. ¿Por qué? Sería lo más estúpido de todo._

 _Incluso parecía algo orgulloso de ello, con una sonrisa altanera y con movimientos que dictaban:_ _«_ _Se cómo subir a una patrulla, gracias_ _»_

 _El oficial solo hacia su trabajo._

 _«_ _¿Nombre?» preguntó el hombre luego de teclear algo en la pesada máquina de escribir._

 _«_ _K…» respondió._

 _Cerró y abrió los puños en un intento de mantener las ansias al margen, de controlar un poco el estrés. Se tronó los dedos y continuo viendo al oficial mientras tomaba sus datos._

Tenía mucho miedo, solo lo único que era capaz de hacer era correr en línea recta y no mirar atrás porque entonces la obscuridad podría hacerse mella de él absorberlo y dejarlo sin ninguna energía para poder defenderse.

 _«_ _21 años.» contesto, sintió los labios resecos y se pasó la lengua por ellos en un intento de quitar la sensación._

Se sentía perdido. Metido en un callejón, en un laberinto, donde encontrar la salida era una tarea que no podía llevar acabo porque aún era muy débil y pequeño para poder subsistir por sí mismo.

 _«_ _¿Padres?»_

 _Miro a un lado, junto donde la pared señalaba un par de posters acerca de la seguridad pública y lo importante de denunciar los crímenes._

Aún era muy pequeño, la vida no hacía más que quitarle todo tipo de esperanza, todo tipo de alegría.

Entonces… ¿Por qué debería esa persona seguir sonriendo?

 _«_ _No tengo eso.»_

Aun tenia severas marcas en el cuerpo, cicatrices que jamás iban a sanar, costras que aunque estuvieran debajo de la ropa y ocultas de los ojos de la gente no dejaban de arder y sentirse como un anuncio gigante de las carreteras que nadie puede ignorar.

Las noches en las que él era el único consuelo de alguien tan débil e indefenso como ella, en ese entonces no comprendía nada y solo deseaba que ella dejara de llorar, que dejara de tirarse en la cama a sufrir porque las heridas dolían y porque su cuerpo no iba a aguantar más tiempo.

Lloraba porque sabía no estaría nunca más.

Mientras que, del otro lado de la única habitación a la que podían llamar casa, ese hombre tomaba libremente gota a gota el alcohol de cada botella que hubiera a su alrededor, gritando y blasfemando.

 _Respingo y miro a otro lado mientras el oficial bebía agua antes de volver a la entrevista._

 _«_ _¿Por qué eras así conmigo?»_

 _Uno de los guardias llamo a su superior y este se levantó de su asiento pidiéndole que no se moviera y no provocara problemas, luego le dio la vuelta y converso con su subordinado, moviendo las manos y señalándole que era lo que tenía que hacer._

 _Una niña y un hombre entraron a la delegación, la niña llevaba la correa de su mascota pegada al cuerpo, estaba llorando y tenía manchado el vestido de helado. Según por palabras del hombre la niña se había perdido persiguiendo a un cachorro. Su cachorro._

 _El policía a cargo le dijo que sentara a la niña y tratarían de averiguar saber dónde estaba la madre, de seguro tan desesperada como la niña por encontrarla._

 _Pero la infante lloraba porque el pequeño perro que había recibido en su cumpleaños había sido atropellado mientras corría persiguiendo una mariposa y ella lo había visto todo. Una desgracia para alguien tan joven._

 _Él también tenía una mascota, recordó._

 _Una cosita curiosa de color blanco como la nieve, que siempre corría a sus brazos cuando le llamaba, tan tierno y tan adorable que hacía que tanto ella como él tuvieran una razón para sonreír durante las duras mañanas al despertar llenos de sangre y moretones._

 _Sonrió al recordar aquel día en que ambos bañaron al animal, era un día tan brillante que aprovecharon el jabón de las sabanas para la mascota, rieron tanto, se divirtieron tanto. No recordaba haberse reído tanto en su vida, tanto que el estómago le había dolido tanto por el esfuerzo. Habían terminado mojados y de pies a cabeza, recostados en el pasto y mirando al cielo dejando que el sol hiciera lo suyo._

 _Había sido el mejor día de su vida…_

… _pero también el peor._

 _Ante una pesada jaula de miseria, él había intentado proteger lo único que podría decir que le pertenecía y que amaba, abrazarlo con fuerza y desear que nada le pasara, tratar de recibir todo el peso del castigo mientras todo aquello estuviera bien. Lo malo, es que ella también intentaba protegerlo a él de la misma manera, dejando que a su espalda las saetas le perforaran la piel, siempre y cuando su pequeño hermano menor tuviera las menos heridas posibles._

 _Al final, aquel hombre termino por matarla._

 _Al final, él termino matando a aquel hombre._

 _Al final, él no tenía nada más que proteger, nada más que amar._

 _Al final, él no tenía nada._

 _Pero no se arrepentía, no sentía culpa, es más, hace mucho que había dejado de sentir nada por algo._

 _Aunque continuamente pensaba en aquella criatura de pelaje blanco manchado de espeja tinta roja._

" _Es tan obscuro y solo hay diferentes ballenas que hablan distintos lenguajes."_

 _El oficial volvió a su asiento haciendo un ruido chirriante con su silla, llamo su atención y él giro el rostro para verlo, luego dijo:_

 _«_ _Por favor, deme una llamada telefónica.»_

 **3.- Another Guest.**

A la pensión llegaba gente de todo tipo, después de todo el pueblo era conocido como un lugar tranquilo, digno de unas buenas y merecidas vacaciones de la vida real. Tenía buenas críticas a pesar de no ser exactamente un lugar altamente turístico.

Pero de alguna manera le sorprendió ver al nuevo huésped con las mejillas rojas, el cabello desordenado, lleno de ramitas de árboles, hojas secas y florecillas se de repente se desprendían de alguna planta, el saco de viaje un poco torcido y jadeando, casi doblándose en dos para tratar de respirar.

—Hace tanto que no hago ejercicio. — se disculpó el hombre entre jadeos y sonrisas.

—No se preocupe, ¿Por qué no toma asiento para recuperar el aliento?

El hombre sacudió la muñeca, como si no le diera importancia.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien. —luego rio. —Mi perro es muy activo y yo todo lo contrario a estas fechas. —confeso.

La dueña de la pensión no pudo hacer nada más que reír con el huésped y negar con la cabeza, luego simplemente fue hasta el dispensador y sirvió un vaso con agua para ofrecérselo. El hombre se lo agradeció y lo bebió con tanto afán que la mujer sirvió un par más para que pudiera volver en sí y afirmar que él era el de la reservación de hace más de un mes.

El perro, un caniche bastante adulto, ladró en señal de que deseaba seguir jugando.

—Ahora no, Makkachin, debo desempacar. —la mascota pareció comprenderlo porque inmediatamente se hecho a sus pies y suspiro. O al menos a ambos les pareció eso.

—Las mascotas son unos acompañantes tan hermosos. —comento la mujer. —Mi hijo también tenía un caniche cuando era niño, pero luego de un viaje de estudios el perro murió de tristeza, no se acostumbró al mes de ausencia. —suspiro con pesadumbre.

—Es una pena. Debió ser muy duro para su hijo. —comento el hombre.

—Lo fue, lo fue. —tecleo algo en el computador y luego de sacar la ficha de que el huésped estaba presente en la pensión, le entrego una llave plateada con un llavero morado y el número de la habitación inscrito. —Espero que disfrute de su estancia aquí. —sonrió.

El hombre sonrió de vuelta.

—Muchas gracias.

Se dio media vuelta pero la mujer le detuvo un poco más.

—Los desayunos son a las ocho de la mañana, las comidas a las dos de la tarde y la cena a las ocho, los menús están pegados todos los días en la pizarra de allá. —señalo justo donde estaba la recepción, la pared del fondo. —Por supuesto las comidas ya están incluidas en la cuota.

—Oh, perfecto, entonces…—el huésped reviso su reloj y luego la pizarra. —Tomaré un baño y veré el menú.

La mujer asintió.

Lo primero que Viktor hizo al entrar en su habitación fue dejar la maleta en el pasillo y buscar la cama para después dejarse caer en ella sin ningún reparo, cerró los ojos y antes de quedarse dormido profundamente pudo escuchar a su perro ladrar en forma de reclamo por dejarlo fuera.

 **-Another City.-**

Yuuri no regreso lo suficientemente a tiempo para cenar, se había quedado en el parque fotografiando cosas que fueran de lo más comunes, como una tienda de ropa en oferta, un par de niños en los columpios del parque, un helado derritiéndose en el suelo, el fondo de la fuente lleno de monedas y cosas por el estilo, de alguna manera había logrado hacer de lo cotidiano algo bastante interesante, no solo era una tienda en oferta, era un montón de gente tratando de satisfacer sus necesidades mediante el bajo costo de las cosas.

No solo era un helado derritiéndose, era posiblemente la tristeza momentánea de una infancia, lágrimas y llanto que luego gracias a una sustitución se volvería en felicidad de nuevo, dejando en el olvido la anterior desgracia.

Hubo un momento en el que sintió que las cosas no eran exactamente como se veían en realidad, escondían un pedacito más dentro de sí que no era capaz de ser visible para todos. Una filosofía propia escondida entre las chispas del helado.

Por supuesto mientras regresaba a casa volvía a pensar que esas fotografías que en su momento le parecieron interesantes y con un mensaje detrás, no eran más que cosas banales y sin chiste. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se pondría a pensar en el enigma detrás de un cono de helado aplastado? Nadie.

Suspiro con resignación y simplemente se dedicó a no pensar más en aquella fotografía para la galería, solo le estaba consumiendo las neuronas y la verdad no quería que eso siguiera pasando porque terminaría por tener insomnio y pesadillas.

Al llegar su hermana le dijo que si deseaba comer fuera a la barra, su madre le había guardado algo.

—Ya llegue. —anuncio solo de tomar asiento.

—Bienvenido. —su madre le sonrió y puso frente a él un plato de la especialidad del día. —¿Cómo te fue?

Miro algo decepcionado y luego empezó a comer.

—No tan mal. —respondió.

—¿Ya tienes la foto de la galería?

—Estoy en eso.

—Tómatelo con calma. ¿Si?

Mastico y alzo la mirada, luego sonrió en respuesta.

—Claro.

—Por cierto, ya ha llegado el nuevo huésped. —anuncio la mujer cambiando el tema. Subió una caja a la alacena y se limpió las manos en el mandil.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tal? —pregunto, aunque más por curiosidad, solo para que no se hiciera silencio.

—Luce amable y agradable, trajo consigo a su mascota, es un caniche. Al parecer le hizo hacer una buena carrera, el pobre venia echando los pulmones por la garganta. —la mujer rio.

—¿En serio? —se llevó el vaso con agua y tomo lentamente.

—Aunque no bajo a cenar, debió llegar muy cansado del viaje. ¿Por qué no vas a subirle algo?

—Lo siento, no puedo, tengo que llamar a unos compañeros para ver que vamos a hacer con los arreglos de la feria. —se incorporó y dio media vuelta en dirección a su habitación.

Al llegar, lo sorprendió un ladrido emocionado y un instante después estaba en el piso siendo babeado por un perro.


	4. Another Pet

_Hay numerosas formas en las que Dios puede volvernos solitarios y guiarnos de vuelta a nosotros mismos. Esta es la forma en la que Él me trato en ese momento._

 _ **#4: Primer amor.**_

 _Porque un crimen sencillo como aquel no iba a provocar la más mínima diferencia entre lo que iba y podría pasar luego de varios años estando fuera de casa con los dedos escurriendo sangre. Así que… ¿Por qué molestarse?_

 _Una canción no iba a matar a nadie ¿cierto?_

 _A menos que él mismo quisiera terminar por suicidarse luego de saber tantas cosas que en realidad no debió conocer en toda su vida, secretos y palabras que debieron guardarse en una tumba._

 _La alama de seguridad no hacía nada más que hacer de acompañante al triste pianista solitario._

 _Pero entonces ella empezó a cantar. A tararear la cancioncilla que solía susurrar en las noches de truenos, cuando la lluvia se convertía en un diluvio, ella lo arropaba y lo abrazaba, dejando que oliera el perfume del champú en su cabello. Le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien…_

 _«_ _Mentirosa_ _»_ _pensó._

 _Mucho tiempo después creyó que el asunto estaría olvidado para siempre pero sin en cambio las cosas en realidad solo empeoraron todo. Poco a poco, sin que él se diera cuenta, destrozando su vida, aniquilando cualquier cosa que él pudiera llegar a amar._

 _La vida suele ser tan injusta, pero con él termino por ensañarse._

 _Al menos así lo pensaba él._

 _Guiado por el silbido que solían ser los coros de la triste canción de cuna, salió de la tienda y los siguió hasta donde fuera que lo llevasen. Corrió y corrió para tratar de encontrar su origen._

 _¿Izquierda o derecha?_

 _A esas fechas del camino, en realidad daba igual._

 _La extensa carretera se hizo presente y de nuevo la historia volvió a comenzar._

 _Un silencio aturdidor junto a una noche tan obscura como su mismo pasado, pero el silbido allí seguía, como si le estuviera pidiendo que continuara caminando, más, más, más…_

 _Entonces, comprendió que…_

 _El sonido del automóvil se acercó a gran velocidad, tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con las manos para evitar ser cegado, el vehículo paso a su lado casi rozándole el pecho, susurrando agresivamente como si no hubiera un mañana._

 _Casi traspillo hacia atrás apenas siendo capaz de ver el color del carro que simplemente no se detuvo._

 _Pero el tiempo lo hizo por un breve instante, el suficiente para ser capaz de identificar el auto y para saber que la pesadilla estaba de vuelta._

 _Entonces comprendió que…_

… _que estaba igual de desesperado que aquella trágica noche._

 _«_ _No, no de nuevo. Por favor._ _»_ _Pensó._

 _El derrape de llantas se hizo presente, un grito, una llamada de auxilio y el impacto se hizo sin preámbulos._

" _¿Habría cambiado? Si hubiera elegido un camino diferente, si hubiera parado y mirado hacia atrás._

 _Corrió hacia donde el auto se había estrellado, tratando inútilmente de respirar correctamente, tratando de que sus pulmones no se inundaran y terminaran por explotar por el sobreesfuerzo de inhalar el oxigeno contaminado._

 _Como una bañera desbordante de agua, así es como de repente él mismo estuvo hasta el tope y cada parte de si se fue por la tubería._

 _El auto estaba vacío en cuanto llego, destrozado completamente y el lugar donde había impactado estaba de iguales condiciones, los ventanales rotos, las paredes marchitas y el piano ardiendo en llamas, un par de libros convertidos en cenizas._

 _Cenizas que manchaban el piso de un particular gris._

 _El silbido volvió a hacerse presente pero por más que girara, allí ya no había nada._

 **4.- Another Pet.**

El perro pesaba más de lo que aparentaba, por lo que le llevo a Yuuri quitárselo de encima al menos unos diez minutos, luego de que la mascota lo babeara y mordisqueara la sudadera, se hecho a sus pies, casi implorándole que le diera hospedaje en su habitación.

—¿De dónde vienes tú? —pregunto.

Giro la manija de su habitación y sin pedir permiso, el perro entro como si conociera el lugar.

—Espera, no puedes hacer eso.

No le disgustaban los perros, es más, cuando era más joven, había tenido uno igual, claro, un poco más pequeño, un cachorro para ser exactos, había muerto solo un año después de haberlo adoptado.

Cuando suspiro, pensando en donde iba a dejar al perro, este mismo salió despavorido de la habitación. Se enredó entre sus piernas, como si se estuviera escondiendo de algo. Gimió bajito y la alegría que parecía emanar solo hace unos segundos, desapareció.

—¿Qué sucede, chico? —por supuesto, no esperaba una respuesta.

Entro a su habitación y el animal entro justo detrás de él, casi pisándole los talones, le daba risa que el perro fuera asustadizo viendo su tamaño, pero su aspecto era más bien manso.

Entonces vio lo que posiblemente… no, lo que seguramente debió haber asustado al perro para hacerlo huir de esa manera.

—Tú. —reclamo, frunciendo el ceño.

En respuesta, el gato le maulló agresivamente, proclamando como su imperio, la cama de Yuuri.

—Anda, fuera de aquí. Yurio.

Nuevamente el gato le maulló y lanzo un zarpazo al aire, justo en dirección de Yuuri, como amenazándole de que si se acercaba sería severamente rasguñado.

Mari había encontrado al bicho en una caja en la calle, tuvo la compasión suficiente de él y lo llevo a casa, inmediatamente se ganó el cariño de la familia y todos le mimaban como si fuera un rey, su hermana le puso de nombre, Yurio, algo gracioso, pero así es como todo el mundo le llamaba, incluso algunos clientes visitantes frecuentes.

Comúnmente el gato era todo cariños y ronroneos para con la gente y su familia, se dejaba acariciar siempre y cuando le dieras comida y mimos, pero cuando se trataba de Yuuri, el gato reaccionaba de manera agresiva, no importaba si le daba carne o croquetas, o si trataba de ser cariñoso, Yuuri siempre recibía rasguños y bufidos de amenaza, por eso, luego de varios meses de intentarlo, se rindió y entre ambos se había alzado un tipo de enemistad mutua.

Una vez más, Yuuri intento ahuyentar al gato, pero nuevamente fue atacado con las zarpas. Se quejó y dio un zapatazo contra el piso.

Todo sería tan fácil y sencillo si el gato no tuviera la maña de meterse a su cuarto cuando él no estaba presente. Yuuri siempre intentaba dejar ventanas y la puerta perfectamente cerradas, pero el animal siempre hacia de las suyas para entrar y hacer una feria con sus cosas. Por eso trataba de que tanto la cámara como sus accesorios y estuches fotográficos, estuvieran perfectamente guardados, si Yurio les hacía algo, habría gato en salsa para cenar.

El perro detrás de él gimió de nuevo, como pidiendo auxilio.

Yuuri dio media vuelta, con el perro pisándole los talones, bajo en busca de su hermana y le pido que sacase a su mascota de su habitación y le pusiera una cadena para que no volviera a entrar nunca más.

—Yuuri, eres muy grosero con Yurio, él solo busca donde dormir. —Mari tomo al amarillento gato entre brazos, este maulló como gatito regañado. —¿Ves? Lo asustas.

Luego pego su mejilla a la cara del gato y se restregó, murmurándole cosas cariñosas.

Una vez fuera, Yuuri cerró la puerta y busco por todos lados para ver si el bicho no había dejado gracias por allí.

El perro se tiró a sus pies, mirándolo fijamente, luego dio una especie de suspiro y agacho la cabeza, el chico sonrió algo pesimista y se atrevió a acariciarle detrás de las orejas.

—Tú eres un buen chico, ven, vamos a dormir, mañana buscaremos a tu dueño.

 **Nota:**

 **Regla tres de Parlev: Si no sabes qué hacer con un personaje, conviértelo en gato.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	5. Another Breakfast

" _Sin embargo el otro reino que se solapaba en la mitad con nuestra casa, era completamente diferente. Una fuerte mezcla de cosas horrendas, intrigantes, espantosas y misteriosas, incluyendo mataderos y prisiones, borrachos y chillonas esposas de pescadores, vacas pariendo y caballos que se hunden en sus muertes, historias de robos, asesinatos y suicidios."_

 _ **#5: Reflejo.**_

 _Uno no puede sentir pena por alguien que a pesar de haber tenido una vida llena de desgracias, perdidas y muerte, se dedica a mirar infinitamente el punto más lejano en la habitación, balbuceando cosas sin sentido._

 _¿O sí?_

 _El sobre amarillento tenía el sello roto, así que solo fue necesario meter los dedos para sacar el montón de fotografías dentro y miraras con una fingida y extrema atención. Entre ellas, venia dibujado a carboncillo, un ave, una especie de águila o parecido._

 _El mismo dibujo que se había tatuado solo unas semanas atrás en el dorso del brazo derecho, aun tenia le piel algo inflamada y roja, le gustaba pasar los dedos por la superficie y sentir los bultitos que se hacían y que poco a poco irían desapareciendo, era una forma de calmar los nervios y mantenerlos a raya durante un rato._

 _Tomo el encendedor que estaba en el buró y quemo la hoja con el dibujo, viendo fascinantemente como se calcinaba, las cenizas mancharon el piso de un particular gris…_

 _Respiro profundamente y sin más, tomo el líquido ámbar del vaso, dejo que quemara su esófago y antes de poder quejarse, el líquido nublo su mente y calló desmayado._

" _¿A quién ves en el espejo?"_

 _El sonido de los vidrios de aquellos ventanales resonaron por toda la habitación. Creando un eco incesante que lastimo sus oídos, al abrir los ojos se vio reflejado en cada una de las paredes hechas de espejos._

 _Absorbió aliento y dejo salirlo con lentitud._

 _Odiaba los espejos más que cualquier otra cosa, le enseñaban toda clase de tragedias dibujadas en la piel, los aborrecía porque reflejaban cada cicatriz desdibujada detrás de su rostro, como si repitieran cada parte de su pasado._

 _Trago saliva y se cubrió los oídos mientras uno a uno de los espejos estallaban, iguales a aquellos fuegos artificiales, uno a uno… como explosiones festivas de dolor._

 _Respiro lentamente, sentía el corazón en la garganta. Sentía los labios cubiertos de algún tipo de aceite pegajoso, intento calmar la angustia que de repente lo invadió. Miro la habitación, casi todos los reflejantes se habían ido, intento buscar una salida, pero en su lugar, lo recibió una llamada telefónica._

 _El sonido revoto en las paredes, casi estaba seguro de ver las ondas andar de un lado a otro, el silencio del entorno le taponeaba los oídos y este al ser roto por el tono de llamada era algo desconcertante._

 _Una vez más, el teléfono sonó._

 _Pero, esa, no era su llamada por derecho._

 **5.- Another Breakfast.**

La mitad de las cosas que estaban regadas en la cama no eran exactamente suyas, unas las había encontrado y otras simplemente se las había pedido prestadas a algunos conocidos para intentar trabajar y por desgracia no las había entregado, aunque tampoco es que el dueño se las hubiera pedido de vuelta, algunas de esas cosas para muchos podrían ser basura, pero para él significaban otras cosas más importantes.

Se pasó un dedo por los labios de manera insegura, era un gesto que solía hacer cuando no sabía que paso dar primero o como es que darlo para poder tomar impulso, una vez que sintiera el empuje el resto posiblemente fuera más sencillo de hacer.

Busco en la maleta de mano la libreta de cuero y reviso de nuevo las notas, leyó cada párrafo y cada línea que había estado elaborando desde las cinco de la mañana que se había despertado gracias a una breve pesadilla. Esta había servido como inspiración para las últimas dos líneas del escrito.

No estaban mal, de hecho le gustaban, pero sentía que algo le faltaba, quizás un poco más de emoción o quizás algo más de tragedia… no lo sabía, pero de que algo estaba faltando, era seguro.

Miro su reloj, suponiendo que estuviera correcto, la hora del desayuno daría inicio en pocos minutos, así que se puso las pantuflas azules y salió de la habitación para ver el menú del que le había hablado la casera a su llegada.

Se detuvo un momento en la puerta y miro alrededor, frunció el ceño un poco confundido, estaba seguro de que Makkachin había estado allí con él. Pensó en preguntarle a la casera al respecto.

Aun con la libreta en mano y un bolígrafo de tinta en gel, bajo las escaleras en busca de la sala principal donde estaría la pizarra con el menú de esa mañana.

La pensión estaba casi vacía, no parecía que ese lugar recibiera muchos visitantes, al menos en la sala principal solo había una mujer que al parecer esperaba a alguien y la cacera que estaba al frente del mostrados arreglando o buscando algo.

—Buenos días.

La mujer se asomó y le dedico una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, ¿Qué tal paso la noche? —pregunto.

—Bien, gracias.

—Mi hija le llevo algo de cenar pero estaba realmente dormido, nadie contesto a la puerta, me imagino que debe estar hambriento.

Viktor sonrió un tanto agradecido y un tanto avergonzado.

—Sí, un poco.

—Si gusta entrar en la cocina, mi hijo se está haciendo cargo esta mañana. Espero sea de su agrado.

La mujer sonrió y señalo el pasillo al fondo que guiaba al comedor principal.

—Gracias.

La mujer de la sala de espera lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo, en ese momento creyó entender lo que la gente llamaba como mirada pesada.

Una vez dentro del comedor, se sentó enfrente de la barra, el lugar estaba vacío pero empezaba a inundarlo un leve aroma a aceite y especies, su estómago pareció reaccionar ante esto, porque comenzó a gruñir como en su vida lo había hecho, claro, todo el vuelo y la noche, solo había comido una dona y un café, era obvio que debía estar hambriento.

La cortina moteada se ondulo y de ella salió un joven con cara de pocos amigos, al verle se quedó un tanto sorprendido.

—Buenos días. —saludo educadamente.

El chico contesto de igual manera, creando algo que pudiera parecer una sonrisa amable.

—Ah, como hoy no hay tantos clientes en realidad puede pedir lo que sea. —explico. —El menú de la tarde será igual.

—Vaya. Pues… ¿Tendrán carta?

El chico negó.

—No, no exactamente. Puedo preparar algo tradicional o si quiere algo occidental…

—Bien, eso suena bien, nunca he venido a Japón, así que creo que pediré algo tradicional.

—Claro. En un momento vuelto.

El chico desapareció detrás de la cortina y esta se quedó ondulando un rato más.

Mientras esperaba se inclinó sobre la barra y comenzó a escribir algo que se le acababa de ocurrir al ver al chico, durante un instante se sumergió en el mundo de la tinta y el papel que no escucho cuando el "cocinero" puso la charola frente a él, solo hasta que este carraspeo amablemente.

—Oh, lo siento. —Viktor le sonrió y cerró la libreta haciéndola a un lado. —Supongo que eres el hijo de la cacera.

—Ajá.

Viktor miro la charola, observando cada plato frente a él, algunas cosas pudo identificarlas como el típico arroz blanco, el pescado y fruta, el resto solo podía tantearlo un poco. Separo los palillos puestos a un lado, en el acto logro quebrar uno, luego empezó a degustar.

—Rico. —exclamo.

Yuuri por su parte se quedó del otro lado de la barra, fingiendo poner en orden unos adornos de las estanterías, había dormido bien esa noche, de alguna manera tanto el perro que había "adoptado" como él habían terminado durmiendo en la misma cama, lo cual era gracioso. Pero lo que le había quitado el ánimo había sido el mensaje de uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Al parecer un montón de críticos del arte cinematográfica iban a ir a la feria de la siguiente semana y ello representaba una oportunidad para ser vistos y tomados en cuenta en el área, era algo importante. Eso debía emocionarle como al resto, pero en su lugar solo le provocaba desanimo, porque sabía que la profesora de fotografía le diría que mostrase su trabajo, de seguro al día siguiente hablaría con él del tema.

En su perspectiva personal nadie tomaría en serio a un fotógrafo que se dedicaba a pasear por el parque con la cámara para capturar momentos banales, por mucho que algunos de sus compañeros dijeran cosas para animarle y decirle que eran realmente buenas esas tomas.

Sin pensarlo suspiro.

—Disculpa. —llamo el huésped nuevo.

Se giró y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que lo escuchaba.

—¿Qué es esto? —señalo con los palillos uno de los platos.

—Sopa de miso. —contesto.

—Ah… ¿y esto?

—Encurtidos.

El hombre mastico lentamente, como si estuviera pensando seriamente en algo, luego, como si la luz divina de Dios le hubiese tocado, dejo caer los palillos y se apresuró a escribir algo en la libreta, una gota de sopa cayó en una de las hojas pero a este no pareció importarle mucho.

—Bien. —susurro, leyendo lo que había escrito. —Bien. —con una sonrisa de suficiencia volvió a comer.

—Si me disculpa, me retirare, si necesita algo, solo toque la campanilla. —Yuuri dejo el trapo en la barra y salió por el lado izquierdo.

—Ah, oye… Ah, mi nombre es Viktor. —el hombre le ofreció una mano en forma de saludo, tardo un rato en responderle.

—Yuuri.

—De casualidad, ¿Conoces algún tipo de, veamos, lugares abandonados?

—Ah…

—Es una pregunta rara ¿No? Pero necesito algo de ese estilo, estoy aquí por trabajo. —explico el hombre.

—Bueno, hace poco usamos una construcción de un hospital más al norte, es algo cliché, creo, pero…

—Perfecto. ¿Dónde queda?

El hombre casi parecía emocionado, incluso estaba seguro de que los ojos le brillaban.

—Ah, como si planeara salir de la localidad, siguiendo la carretera al norte. —tanteo un poco inseguro.

—Muchas gracias. —una vez más, el huésped le sonrió amable. —Tanto por el dato como por la comida, es deliciosa.

Yuuri lo miro durante un segundo extra, no se equivocaba al calificarlo como un extranjero raro. Dio media vuelta y salió del comedor. Al pasar por el pasillo, Yurio le bufo casi ofendido por su pelea de la anterior noche.

 **Nota:**

 **Por cierto, pido disculpas por algunas incongruencias gramaticales, una vez que termino de escribir el capítulo no lo reviso y lo subo, una vez allí lo leo y me doy cuenta de los errores. Así que perdón por ellos.**

 **Gracias por leer.  
Parlev. **


	6. Another Smile

" _Con una cara que se parecía a la de su hijo, sin tiempo, sin edad, y llena de fuerza interior, la hermosa mujer sonrió con dignidad._

 _Su mirada era la gratitud, su saludo, un regreso a casa. Silenciosamente, estire mis manos hacia ella."_

 _ **#6: Mamá.**_

 _La respiración paulatina del hombre hizo que la psiquiatra simplemente anotara en la carpeta que el paciente estaba dormido, luego se alejó haciendo resonar el corto tacón de sus zapatos._

 _Por supuesto, él no estaba dormido, abrió los ojos en cuento la mujer se fue y se levantó, cruzando las piernas y mirando fijamente hacia el infinito de las blancas paredes que le rodeaban, la blusa azul con bordes blancos nuevamente le quedaba extrañamente grande._

 _El reloj dio un paso más al segundo que transcurría, cuando este marco las doce de la tarde, las portezuelas de las paredes se abrieron y un montón de pastillas naranjas salieron disparadas como si se tratara de un juego de algún casino._

 _Cuando estas hubieron terminado por apilarse en los blancos pisos de la habitación, decidió tragar una, era algo así como el desayuno de cada día. El plástico de colores le paso trabajosamente por la garganta y luego se depositó con dureza en su estómago, explotando y dejando que hiciera sus efectos correspondientes. Se estremeció._

 _Sus pupilas se dilataron y entonces la droga se hizo con él, apuñalándolo y mostrándole una nueva cara del mundo._

 _Las paredes habían dejado de ser blancas, se volvieron en color negativo, alguien había lanzado botes de pintora a estas y había dejado manchas de todo tipo y forma, las alucinaciones no tardaron en hacer su presencia pertinente, volviéndolo loco y haciendo que su poca vida de realismo se terminara por morir, mandándolo lejos, a un mundo lleno de fantasías horripilantes._

 _Toco las paredes y al quitar las manos noto que la pintura se había pasado a su piel, aunque esto no era pintura, era algo más bien parecido a la… sangre._

 _Retrocedió varios pasos hasta chocar contra la siguiente pared manchada del mismo fluido, intento quitarse de manera desesperada las manchas en sus manos, hacer a un lado la sangre que le corría por los dedos, grito, gruño e incluso se auto lastimó para tratar de limpiarse. La habitación daba vueltas, iba y venía, como si estuviera en un navío, la cordura lo abandono por completo y volvió a gritar como una bestia herida, araño las paredes, se golpeó contra ellas, grito, blasfemo pero nadie acudió a él._

 _Su cuerpo se sacudió en un arranque epiléptico, se convulsiono, sus músculos vibraron agresivos y luego se pusieron rígidos, hipo y sin más cayó sobre la almohada de píldoras para la locura._

 _Cuando los efectos de la droga pasaron, la conciencia y la normalidad volvió a él, los dolores del anterior arranque apenas y lo afectaron, raramente, estaba más que acostumbrado. Abrió los ojos y la luz cegadora de lo que podría recordar como el sol, lo saludó, bizqueo pero luego de acostumbrarse logro incorporarse lentamente, se tambaleo con las piernas temblándole pero poco a poco se acercó a la puerta y se asomó por la rejilla._

 _Un bosque nebuloso lo saludo del otro lado, casi era capaz de oír las aves cantando y se preguntó si aún estaba bajo los efectos de la droga, los altos pinos se alzaban sobre las nubes borrosas, los colores lúgubres eran sus favoritos._

 _Tiro del picaporte y se abrió la puerta, el cuadro del bosque lo espero paciente del otro lado._

 _Lo miro por un instante y suspiro._

" _El cielo es azul y el sol está brillando."_

 _De la bolsa del pijama saco un chocolate aplastado y comió de los que sobraba sin quitarle la mirada al retrato, mastico lentamente y como un buen recuerdo, sonrió, dio un cuarto de vuelta y siguió caminando pensando seriamente en que era un lugar perfecto para un día de campo con la familia._

 **6.- Another Smile.**

Yuuri se dejó caer en la banca y miro severamente la pizarra al frente, como lo pensaba, la profesora de fotografía le había dado un sermón acerca de los críticos en arte cinematográfica, aun pensaba que era genial, pero estaba inseguro, no deseaba hacer un ridículo solo por tratar de agradarle a esa gente, aunque quería agradarles, de alguna forma quería que lo vieran y le admiraran por su trabajo.

Deformo su rostro serio en una mueca de disgusto y se dejó caer contra el pupitre, se quejó solo un poco cuando el dolor le llego a la nariz.

—Me imagino, por cómo te golpeaste, que no tienes la fotografía para la galería. ¿Cierto?

El chico giro el rostro sin despegarse del pupitre y apenas y fue capaz de sonreírle a su compañero.

—Cierto.

—Déjame verlas. —Phichit se sentó a su lado y agito los dedos.

Yuuri saco dos estuches con fotografías y se los tendió, su compañero miro cada una de ellas y luego las guardo, aunque dividiéndolas de diferentes maneras.

—En este estuche están las que más me gustaron. —alzo el de color verde y se lo entrego. —Y en este están las que me gustan pero que creo que no deberían estar en la galería.

Tomo ambos estuches y los miro con mucha atención, como si tratara de averiguar algo.

—Es difícil ser el mejor de la clase ¿No?

—No soy el mejor de la clase.

—Lo eres y lo sabes.

El profesor de ensamble llego anunciando que su clase participaría en el montaje de la galería y eligió al grupo que lo representaría, afortunadamente ni Phichit ni Yuuri estaban dentro del grupo, ya tenían mucho trabajo en fotografía y escenografía.

Yuuri estudiaba cinematografía, pero estaba especializándose en fotografía, le atraía más y su trabajo en los pocos cortometrajes que habían hecho era realmente sorprendente, al menos para la mayoría del campus donde los presentaban, incluso alguno que otro profesor le había dicho que subiera el cortometraje a internet para que se divulgara, o lo llevara a uno de los estudios cinematográficos. Pero personalmente, él creía que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender y aunque admiraba a tantos fotógrafos, coleccionando su trabajo y estudiándolo, no confiaba lo suficiente como para hacer un paso tan grande como divulgar su trabajo.

Era tan difícil.

Una vez terminadas las clases, opto por ver que fotos había elegido su compañero, tal vez con eso tuviera un poco más de decisión.

Ordeno las diez fotografías y paso una a una, eran, al parecer, las imágenes que había tomado en un viaje de estudios para fotografía natural, paisajes, juegos de luz natural y cosas por el estilo, daban un deje de tranquilidad al verlas.

Suspiro y antes de alzar el rostro, choco contra alguien y cayó al suelo.

—Oh, así que aquí estas, tu hermana me dijo que estudiabas en esta universidad, llevo al menos dos horas tratando de encontrarla.

Yuuri alzo la vista y vislumbro al nuevo huésped de la pensión, llevaba una camiseta holgada y un suéter café suelto, le sonreía y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Eh…—el chico se quedó sin habla, tomo la ayuda para incorporarse pero no sabía que más podría decir.

—Mencionaste el hospital durante la mañana pero…—el hombre se río como si le hubiera pasado algo gracioso. —No sé hacia donde está la carretera, entre al poblado en taxi y anduve caminando por el centro. Así que pensé que sería buena idea que me llevaras.

El chico pensó que se tomaba muchas confianzas con él.

—Ah…—nuevamente no supo que contestar.

—¿Qué es eso? Fotos… ¿Puedo? —sin esperar una respuesta, Viktor tomo el estuche de fotos y paso una a una.

—No, devuélvamelas.

—Son buenas. —Viktor ignoro el pedido del chico y alzo más las imágenes aprovechándose de su altura. —Me gustan, más esta… ¿Dónde fue tomada? —señalo una de un bosque de altos pinos y niebla intensa, parecía algo siniestra pero también curiosa y relajante.

—Fue en una excursión al monte Fuji. —por un instante, Yuuri se cuestionó porque le había respondido aquello. —Devuélvame las fotografías.

—Es un poco lejos. —pensó el hombre. —Eres con la cámara.

En un arrebato, el chico tomo las fotografías de golpe y las metió en la mochila.

—¿Eh?

—Me gustaría que hicieras tomas para mí.

—¿Para usted?

—Claro, ¿Lo harás?

—¿Por qué? —cuestiono arqueando una ceja.

—Te pagaré, ¿Si? —Viktor agito las muñecas como si ese tema fuera muy cansado. —Solo necesito a un buen fotógrafo que haga lo que yo quiera, que sepa que quiero.

Yuuri lo miro y entrecerró los ojos.

—Dijo que venía por trabajo, ¿Qué clase de trabajo?

—Soy escritor.

Por un instante lo comprendió, los escritores tenían fama de tener un tornillo aflojado y sin duda él poseía ese aspecto.

—¿Escritor? ¿Para qué necesita de un fotógrafo?

Viktor sonrió, casi como si hubiese estado esperando por esa pregunta.

—Para mi próxima historia, quiero que cada capítulo tenga una representación de lo que deseo transmitir, hay cosas que no se pueden expresar con palabras y que sin embargo una imagen lo hace mucho mejor.

Eso era cierto, nadie mejor que él lo sabía, desde cosas como la fotografía o el dibujo, había ciertas manifestaciones que las palabras no podían expresar igual que lo anterior, eso era lo que más le gustaba de estudiar fotografía, de expresar mil cosas sin decir nada.

—¿Y para que necesita el hospital? —pregunto curioso.

—Para inspirarme. —contesto el hombre como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —¿Aceptaras?

—No lo sé, tengo trabajo de la escuela, la siguiente semana montaremos una galería y aun no elijo mi imagen. —agacho la mirada hacia los estuches.

Con un movimiento igual de rápido que antes, Viktor le arrebato el estuche dorado y miro cada imagen, haciendo muecas y bizqueando ante cada una de las imágenes.

—Esta. —metió el resto en el estuche y le entrego una de las fotos. —Tiene un toque enigmático y fantasioso, casi podría jurar que ni siquiera fue tomada en este mundo.

El joven fotógrafo tomo la imagen y la miro, realmente era extraña pero también muy buena, no recordaba donde había sido tomada con exactitud pero tenía que ser cuando salió de viaje hace un año. Aunque la imagen iba dentro del estuche donde Phichit había metido las que no deberían exponerse.

Titubeo un poco.

—Me ayudaras, ¿Cierto? Ya elegí tu imagen.

—Pero…

—Anda, déjate de rodeos, mira, te invito un helado y lo piensas con la cabeza en frio. —Viktor se río como si el chiste fuera el más gracioso.

 **-Another City.-**

Al regresar a casa, Yuuri fue directo a su habitación, una vez más Yurio estaba invadiendo su espacio pero en esta ocasión lo ignoro y fue sin rechistar a la cama, el gato salto algo confundido por la no pelea, lo miro y maulló tratando de llamar su atención pero fue ignorado, ante esto, solo bufo y salió por la ventana.

Viktor le había pedido que lo llevara a todos los lugares cercanos del poblado, habían caminado al menos unas cuatro horas sin parar más que para comprar algunos artilugios, revistas o cosas que le parecían curiosas al que se había autodenominado escritor.

—¿Qué escribirá? —se preguntó.

Le ardían las pantorrillas y se sentía extrañamente exhausto, las caminatas no eran lo de él y menos tan largas.

Intento imaginarse alguno de sus escritos, ¿Fantasía? ¿Romance? ¿Cosas cotidianas? ¿Autoayuda? Pero… ¿Para qué querría un hospital abandonado si escribía todo eso?

No lo entendió.

Yuuri no era amante de la literatura ni nada por el estilo, así que si era un escritor famoso, no lo sabría, por lo que ni idea de a que genero se especializaría.

Al final había aceptado ayudarle con las cosas que necesitaba para su obra, aunque no le dijo que quería con exactitud (los detalles se los daría después) solo podía imaginarse que escribiría algo de terror o suspenso.

—No luce como ese tipo de persona. —se dijo y volvió a pensar que tal vez se dedicaba a la fantasía o al romance.

—Yuuri. ¿No vas a bajar a comer? —su hermana entro a la habitación, una nube de humo la acompañaba.

—Sí, ya voy. —con aun el dolor en las pantorrillas se puso las pantuflas y la siguió hasta la cocina.

De nuevo ese día no había tanta gente, por lo que tal vez comerían solo la pareja del 56 y el escritor, bostezo antes de entrar y descubrir que en realidad solo el escritor comería allí, se había cambiado por un pijama color azul y estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, tal vez escribiendo. Yuuri pensó que tal vez era una buena oportunidad para averiguar a qué se dedicaba.

Se asomó por encima del hombre y leyó las pocas líneas escritas, pero estas apenas y tenían sentido alguno.

—Oh, Yuuri. —Viktor le sonrió amablemente. —¿Qué haces?

—Ah, nada. Lo siento. —pero en respuesta, recibió la libreta abierta en una página.

—¿Qué te parece?

Yuuri tomo la libreta un tanto sorprendido por la facilidad del hombre al entregarle sus escritos, tal vez ya estaba acostumbrado a que otros lo leyeran.

" _Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero se sentó frente al piano y comenzó a tocar la melodía que su hermana le había enseñado cuando era niño, toco cada tecla con paciencia, casi al mismo son de los gritos de la mujer dentro del armario, gritando y convulsionándose._

 _La canción revoto en las paredes y le dio tanta calma que por un momento olvido donde estaba y volvió a sus viejas memorias de cuando era un pequeño retoño, cuando su madre y su padre le querían, de cuando su hermana estaba viva, cuando él aún era un humano._

 _Los clavos dentro del armario se entrañaban en la carne de la mujer cada que se movía o intentaba respirar, incluso luego de varios segundos, hasta gritar le provocaba dolencias, su sangre empezaba a filtrarse debajo de las puertas del armario y ella cada vez gritaba más débil, sabía que iba a morir pero no sabía porque…"_

Yuuri despego los ojos de las hojas antes incluso de terminar y miro al dueño de estas, Viktor le miraba impaciente por la opinión del chico, con los ojos emocionados y una sonrisa amistosa. Una vez más Yuuri miro lo escrito.

" _Grito y grito, aunque sabía que nadie la escuchaba, era como si en el fondo esperara ser rescatada de las garras de ese demonio. Sintió como su globo ocular estallaba en las manos de él, el dolor se disparó por cada…"_

Una vez más miro a Viktor, casi esperando ver a otra persona, llena de sangre y con una sonrisa psicópata, pero una vez más lo recibió la cálida sonrisa de un niño que desea la aprobación de su madre ante un dibujo hecho en el kínder.

—¿Y?

—¿En serio escribe esto?

—Claro. —por un instante el escritor pareció desconcertado.

—Es muy bueno. —declaro cerrando la libreta y pensando en que las personas realmente no eran lo que parecían.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


End file.
